Of All The Things To Come
by wingedspiral
Summary: [Mpreg][Sasunaru][AU] Being the holders of Daemons, both Sasuke and Naruto have to be mated. But is all perfect in mated bliss?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Of All the Things to Come**

**Warnings: **_Chapter One:_Cussing and daydreaming,

**Rated: M**, for swearing and adult situations; Yaoi, and Mpreg, run if you're afraid.

**Author: **wingedspiral

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto!!? Yeah!!! – Wakes up – I don't own Naruto? Damn it!!!

_**XSXNX**_

Of the Things to Come,

I can only think of you.

Of all the things to come,

It is only you.

With you head upon my breast,

I can feel your breath.

Close and warm, so that I may touch,

Within there a life so shallow that we touch.

And even though, there is this line

That divides us so.

I will find that hidden path,

So that we may finally embrace,

For we are just that close, so close.

Damned by all, we sit and stay.

We wait for the wind,

To take us from the path that,

From that they all stray.

But my love, oh my love.

We are almost here, to that final resting place of all.

We are almost there; passing the line,

Concealing it,

Smearing it,

Blurring it.

Oh my love, in all the things to come,

I can only think of you.

Of all the things to come it is

Only you.

_**XSXNX**_

**Chapter One: Chained to a Wall, and the Bricks Are Fading**

_Hunting. He could smell him, like a thick fog that corroded the senses. Arousal, that's what he smelt, that and blood, lots of it. Toes curled and waited to see the body that he knew was around the corner. Close, just so damn close. Sasuke could feel his Daemon rise in him, flaring and twisting; trying to break through his skin and escape the fleshy prison. Feet padded through the cave carefully and sped so he could reach the person that was calling to him. Well…not to him specially, to his Daemon, the giant wolf that was sealed metaphysically in the mark on his lower back._

"_Please hurry Cub, our Mate will not last much longer, he is drowning in guilt forged by blood. Please hurry, help our Kira." A Deep male Baritone whispered through the front of his mind._

"_Hai, Hoshi-kun I am trying the best I can to find him…but that Ass- our mate," He corrected. "Is shielding so hard that I couldn't even recognize him even if he was ten feet away from me."_

_Sasuke could hear a snorting in the back of his head and words that sound suspiciously like…._

_Swiftly Sasuke's head was filled with pain, as if giant claws raked through his mind. He could feel _**His**_ mental barriers cracking, crumbling and steadily breaking down. The Obsidian eyed nineteen year old Uchiha ran, ran so fast that he could feel his skin start to chap and redden. He stopped. The barriers that we down only moments earlier were erect once again. Frustration boiled over and his carefully constructed ninja control snapped, snapped like it never had before. Black midnight tresses fell back from a perk nosed and crème skinned face, as it was lifted to the full of the moon. _

"_Damn you! You Idiot of a Mate! I am almost there…just let me help you for crying out loud!" Silence rolled over the forests that surround Sasuke. He was about to give up, to leave. When finally a voice answered him from the brush, quite and subdued, almost as if it was afraid. A sweet tenor of a voice, trembling._

"_Help me…help me…please….help…me…" A pause. "Sasuke…please help…help me…please Sasuke"_

'_Sasuke…' His name rang out through the clearing. Familiar and pinched in the sweet voice of his one and only long term crush. Uzumaki Naruto, but that was impossible, because as far as Sasuke knew Naruto was on an S-class mission._

…_but that scent, it was Naruto's defiantly him, it was Naruto. Only slightly different, more musky, more alive, more…heated. _

"He's in heat, his Daemon is in heat, and now he is too. Be careful Sasuke, he needs to be marked, and marked now! You need to mark our Kira so that he will stay in heat for the next year, so you can create a cute pack together. "_ The voice in his head laughed and faded._.. "Have a good night cub; I will leave you to Our Kira."

'Damn perverted Daemon.' _Sasuke sweat dropped._

_Blonde hair peaked out from a darkened bush. Impossibly Azure eyes pierced through his onyx one, small pink lips were suddenly blocked from view as a tongue ran moisture over them, trying to cool his over heated body._

"_Sasuke help me. Please help me cool down." Blonde brows furrowed in concentration, anxiety and lust. _

_Feeling another type of self control snap, the Raven haired teen leaped at the blonde one and tackled him to the ground. Pinning him soundly under a well muscled body, Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's tanned neck. _

_He could feel the pulse jump under his mate's skin, it's rhythmic thuds matching his own._

MINE.

_That word echoed through out his entire body, it echoed and grew, grew to the point where that emotion and possessiveness could no longer be continued in a single body. So it pushed, pushed out of the skin that was trying to hold it. It grew into to around the two jounnin and heightened the heat radiating off Naruto. Wordlessly he bit down on the bronze succulent flesh and kept adding pressure until he tasted blood._

_It was done, a marking complete. Naruto was now Sasuke's mate, and vise versa._

_**XSXNX**_

_A/N: Well that's one chapter… hopefully I will soon upload the next. Please have patience with me I really love to write, it's just time that has a problem with me. As many others familiar with stories that I write know, I really don't update a whole lot and I apologize, but I am trying harder this year. After all, it is a whole new year._

_P.S. I still need a beta for all who might be interested._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Of All the Things to Come**

**Warnings: **_Chapter One:_Cussing and daydreaming, _Chapter Two**: STRONG** _**Lemon** and Mpreg

**Rated: M**, for swearing and adult situations; Yaoi, and Mpreg, run if you're afraid.

**Author: **wingedspiral

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto!!? Yeah!!! – Wakes up – I don't own Naruto? Damn it!!!

_**XSXNX**_

Of the Things to Come,

I can only think of you.

Of all the things to come,

It is only you.

With you head upon my breast,

I can feel your breath.

Close and warm, so that I may touch,

Within there a life so shallow that we touch.

And even though, there is this line

That divides us so.

I will find that hidden path,

So that we may finally embrace,

For we are just that close, so close.

Damned by all, we sit and stay.

We wait for the wind,

To take us from the path that,

They all stray.

But my love, oh my love.

We are almost here, to that final resting place of all.

We are almost there; passing the line,

Concealing it,

Smearing it,

Blurring it.

Oh my love, in all the things to come,

I can only think of you.

Of all the things to come it is

Only you.

_**XSXNX**_

**Chapter One: A Mark; Mate that is Everlasting**

Sasuke could still tell that his mate was too hot. So hot that he knew that he was burning up; He needed to cool him down and fast. Sasuke fretted as he pulled off that hideous orange wind-breaker and pealed off the sweat soaked black t-shirt that lay underneath it.

And for a moment he stopped breathing. Dark and bronze dusted skin stared at his watering mouth. Wine colored nipples stood erect and protested the cold that they were being exposed to. Groaning Sasuke blocked all the dirty thoughts that were racing through his head. Shaking himself back into self control, Sasuke continued to undress his Kira and Mate. As he reached to pull down those low rising jeans, Naruto hips rose to meet his hands, confirming that he was in heat.

"Mnn nuhh…" Moaned the blonde.

"No, Naruto, I have to cool you down. I can't officially mate with you until you are healthy. I have claimed you, and you have claimed me. But I can't mate until you are well, otherwise it could be declared as rape." Sasuke hid behind his stoke mask as those impossibly blue eyes opened wide to glare at him. Sasuke frowned; anymore emotion on his Dobe's face would push him to do something that they would both regret.

"No," Naruto huffed. "It's your fault that I am in this state in the first place!" Naruto glared even harder at the man looming over him. "It's our fault that I 'm in a permanent heat, and now you need to fix it!" Naruto pulled Sasuke back to him and the two met in a harsh kiss.

Sasuke pushed back once more from his delicious Kistune, and once again illustrated his almighty Uchiha control.

"No! Naruto I can't. I just can't, I don't want to force you when your heat is making the decisions for you." Spoke the calmed Daemon holder.

Naruto's glare hardened even more.

"Well fuck you Uchiha. I accepted and claimed you as my mate, and now your refusing to mate with me?!!!" The blonde screamed indigently. "Fuck you Uchiha." The Blonde pushed the muscular body off him and heard the thud as it smashed into the tree. Stomping off –well…two steps to the left- he was tackled to the ground and thoroughly pinned by a stronger and taller body.

"No fuck YOU Naruto." And at that moment something Sasuke's eyes and inner restraint, something that he had been holding on too, something that he had been holding back, snapped, and snapped thoroughly. Naruto's eyes widened as his brain caught up with his words.

Sasuke grinned. His hand snaking up to tweak and those oh so yummy looking buds called nipples.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto thrust his hips upward once more as to test and see if his mate and Loki was actually serious of completing the mating ritual.

"Nnnnhhh…" An accidental noise escaped him mouth again as his partner hips' ground and met his own with a more powerful and dominate thrust. Apparently his Loki liked him making noises.

"Again…" A breathless voice panted against the Mate mark.

Thrust.

"Uhhhh!" Naruto half screamed, half squeaked in a silent lapse of muteness.

A kiss was shared and the second exchange of fluids for the final stage in the ritual was completed. A tongue quickly flicked against plush lips, and those luscious things parted under prodding.

Thrust.

"Sasuke," moaned the blonde lump of wreathing flesh underneath him. "…Harder!" Being the oh so considerate mate that he was, Sasuke grounder himself harder, making both arousals meet through the flimsy cloth that make up ninja gear. Pausing, Sasuke looked at Naruto silently thanking Kami for blessing him with such a beautiful mate and soon to be mother.

"Nnnuhhhh… Harder Teme, harder, you're keeping me hanging here." The blonde smirked as the answering thrust was indeed much harder than the one before Sasuke's little pause.

Quickly, Sasuke stripped Naruto of those constraining and irritatingly orange pants. Only getting so far till another set of hands claimed his own equally irritating pants, only they were irritating for a whole other reason.

Naruto leaned forward intent of distracting, and kissed his mate. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth again Naruto basked in the taste of him. Salty, and distracting sweet.

Parting his tanned thighs, Naruto broke the kiss and flung his hips forward and wrapped long legs around his mate. Hooking his ankles together, he brought their arousals together. Twin moans answered his action. One from Sasuke, who was panting heavily now, and another from himself. Naruto continued to thrust and grind himself into Sasuke who was nipping, licking and sucking at the large throbbing pulse in Naruto's neck.

"I –pant- don't think so Naruto, -pant- I am the Protector in this –pant- relationship. And, -pant- therefore, I am dominate." Sasuke voice was strained as he lifted his mate off the ground and pushed his against a random near by tree. Flinging his shirt off, Sasuke pounced and attacked the blonde's flat and muscled stomach. Licking, and thoroughly salivating on it, then blowing air to cause it to cool, effectively sending shivers down Naruto spine. on, stop teasing!" The word teasing was thrown up an octave as Sasuke really did stop teasing and enveloped Naruto pulsing arousal. Swirling the tip of it, he created a friction that built in the blonde's body until a familiar pool of heat coiled in pit of his stomach. "Sasuke…careful…Loki I'm gonna…AH!" The warning was lost as Naruto threw his head back in release, Sasuke anticipating his mate's closeness swallowed his mate to the root right before Naruto's impending orgasm. Milking him for all that would be given, Sasuke untangled tan and delicate hands that unconsciously flew to his hair for a grip. Releasing Naruto from his mouth, Sasuke licked his now thoroughly flushed lips tasted the essence of Naruto on him.

Slumping in exhaustion, Naruto leaned all of his weight the tree behind him, and started drifting off in to sleep.

The third exchange of body fluids hand just been completed, all that was left was penetration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: God I hope that you all were okay with that, it was my first time writing a lemon, and if you all have some pointers I am all eyes and ears. I am in the process of writing the next chapter that really does have the "deed". _

_Please click the little purple in the left hand corner and review. Honestly they are my saving salvation…hum that seems like a good story title. Well, Ja Ne._

_-Wingedspiral_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Title: Of All the Things to Come**

**Warnings: **_Chapter One: _Cussing and daydreaming, _Chapter Two__**: STRONG**_**Lemon** and Mpreg _Chapter Three_: …more if the same old stuff, and rimming. Mpreg starts here, and let me tell you it's gonna be strange.

**Rated: ****M**, for swearing and adult situations; Yaoi, and Mpreg, run if you're afraid.

**Author: **wingedspiral

**Beta'ed: **No

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto!!? Yeah!!! – Wakes up – I don't own Naruto? Damn it!!!

This Chapter is to Muffin who kept telling me to update and too get my butt into high gear…sigh. So here it is and I hope that you all like it.

Oh and before I forget people were asking what the Titles Kira and Loki were. Well, you know how people have little pet names for there lovers and stuff, well that's what these are for. Sort of. There also the "Proper" Titles for mates and stuff. ( ;) Sorry if it's a little, scratch that, a lot confusing, I was just too lazy to explain it in the real story.

Ack…

I would also like to apologize to all the people reading this that I am not a very, how to say this… a well structured writer and am using this as a way to grow in my writing techniques. So to say the least my writing style may change through each chapter. Hey, I'm an author in progress!! ;

…three days later…

Crackling empty air surrounded the two joining figures in the forest. Pants and exhausted moans filled the space as the darker of the two suddenly arched and shuttered, empting himself in to the now unconscious body beneath him. Brushing back a dimmed lock of hair Sasuke snuggled into the warmth of his mate under him and analyzed the difference in Naruto's scent. With his eyes closed, Sasuke relaxed until he sniffed again and realized that Naruto smelt like milk.

Eyebrows snapped together in dissatisfaction, the male sniffed the air again and recognized that same scent again.

_Milk? What has the Dobe spill on himself now? Goddamn, how did he, it's not like we have left this place in three days._

Sniffing again, Sasuke finally understood.

"_Good Job Cub," Again that annoying voice returned. "You got our little Kit here pregnant with a nice little litter on the first heat. Yeah_!" Hoshi-kun's voice filled his mind, and you could just see those large metaphysical amber eyes crinkle in amusement.

"_Shut UP!" _He yelled back mentally.Panic flooded through his veins and Sasuke could practically feel the demons' instincts take over.

_Protect, Provide, Protect… Provide…Protect…Provide…_

Sasuke groaned, rolled over, and drew up the blanket that was pushed off toward the end of their bodies. Tucking the blanket under his pregnant mate's chin, Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's forehead and laid his hand briefly on the covered and already sloping abdomen. With soft smile he pulled back that pushed is spent body from his slumbering mate and left.

"Alright," he mumbled under his breath.

_Protect, provide…_Echoed again in his head.

"I'm going, I'm going," and with that our beloved raven stomped out of the cave snatching clothes and weapons as he went. If anyone were there to see, they would have seen Sharingan eyes spinning with flashes of determination and purpose.

…three days earlier…

They were pinned, one physically and the other in hesitation. The blonde pressed his knee deeper into the painfully hard member beneath it.

"Now you listen here Teme, I'm in pain, I ache. And that ache in my body wants to be filled by you and it wants it done now." Naruto face was that of deadly seriousness. Azure eyes were flat with pain, but the lines around the side proved other wise. Tense they were with the concentrated flames of desire that were licking through his body. Every cell telling him to open his inner most folds and let Sasuke in.

Sasuke growled and tensed his body. He could just smell all that musk and heat causing it to shift and press Naruto's knee even closer. The friction in his pants increased and…

"Fine…" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that Sasuke, say that again." Naruto punctured Sasuke's name by digging his knee even harder into Sasuke's groin.

"Ah –pant- …I said fine. There is a cave nearby and…ah –pant-, we can stay there until…"

Naruto interrupted with a frown on his face.

"Until what Sasuke?" He said with a low and threatening growl. The knee pressed even harder, painfully pinching little Sasuke.

"Well, till um…"

"Say it Sasuke. Or I swear to Kami I will…"

"ALRIGHT! UNTILL YOU HAVE OUR LITTER." He panted a little from the release of all that emotion. Flinching he looked up into his Kira's eyes.

"What did you say?" That calm voice and calm filled eyes of Naruto's spread goose bumps across his already hyper-sensitive skin.

_Oh Shit…_

"Naruto, that's not what I meant… well it, is because I want our cubs to be safe and warm _humph_." The knee that formally pinned Sasuke moved away as plump and pinked lips met Sasuke's. The rest of the clothes that were blocking their physical contact were thrown hastily over sweat slicked shoulders.

The heat that Naruto had been staining to keep in control spread over skin and start to roll on to Sasuke's. It latched on, and like a tiger would not let go until satisfied, and in this case pregnant.

There mouths parted and they moved sporadically, step by step away from the trees and forest and into the near by caves and rock like structures. All the while nipping and sucking on protruding pieces of flesh, and never breaking physical contact with one another. (A/N: Don't ask me how they did this, my excuse is that they are ninjas, and daemon ninjas at that…)

The dim light that had surround them in the thick foliage of the forest melted and faded into the hallow darkness of a cave. And by sheer force of will Sasuke remember that he had to seal the cave entrance so their mating could be completed with out any distractions.

Pausing he pushed his hands that had somehow gotten tangled into Naruto's hair and formed the required hand signals. Tan and nimble hands played across his naked and quivering stomach muscles, then teasing slithered downwards and Naruto bent to his knees.

"Now, Sasuke it's time for me to repay you the gift that you have given me earlier." Encasing Sasuke within the hot cavern of his mouth Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip. Mimicking the actions that Sasuke had done to him earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

///you're all going to kill me and I understand but I have this much and I really wanted to post it even though it's not all done yet… SO this is part one, and later we will have part two. Please review, again I am so sorry. I am a lazy author what can I say…///

…TBC


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Title: Of All the Things to Come**

**Warnings: **_Chapter One: _Cussing and daydreaming, _Chapter Two__**: STRONG**_**Lemon** and Mpreg _Chapter Three_: …more if the same old stuff, and rimming. Mpreg starts here, and let me tell you it's gonna be strange.

**Rated: ****M**, for swearing and adult situations; Yaoi, and Mpreg, run if you're afraid.

**Author: **wingedspiral

**Beta'ed: **No

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto!!? Yeah!!! – Wakes up – I don't own Naruto? Damn it!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just got back from a seven-day cruise, was hell on earth! So happy to be home…

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I come home from a grueling and really sweaty day at work and practice and want to again snuff off on my authoress duties. Then, I see all those lovely glittering reviews and I decided to promptly start part two. So again thank you.

Oh and Naruto's gonna be a little bit of a control-bitch in this chapter, well until Sasuke pounds him in to the sheets that is….o.O

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Encasing Sasuke within the hot cavern of his mouth Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip. Mimicking the actions that Sasuke had done to him earlier._

They stood there for a reasonable amount of time. One of them stood there with a face of orgasmic bliss written on his face, the other in sheer concentration. His eyes closed within their fleshy shades extending with lines of tension. Beads of sweat streaking from his face, to an exposed neck, a firm chest, down narrow hips. Those same beads of sweat slowly trickled down parted muscular thighs, then, they finally droped. Leaving small wet indentations on the blonde head that was bobbing furiously between them.

Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself, savoring all that heat in his mouth. Rolling all that silken firmness of Sasuke that just happened to be alive and muscled. Using lips, tongue, and light teeth, Naruto sucked and pulled his mouth around the meat in his mouth. Starting from the swollen tip of him, down that long and blissful length of engorged flesh, to the two mounds pliable softness at the end of him. He enjoyed of all of Sasuke, his mate, and Loki; Sasuke was his everything, everything but his _proven_ dominate.

Flicking his oh-so-yummy-fuck-me blue eyes up the length of Sasuke's body, he used the vibrations from voice box and watched the different reaction skim across that usually closed down face, but he wanted more. Naruto raised his head a little.

"Come on Sasuke, you can do better than that."

"Fuck No." He growled out, ruining its aggressive sound with a breathy undertone. He was starting to loose his cool.

"Fuck No?...wait, no fuck, no fucking, you _don't_ want to fuck me?" Naruto innocently cocked his head to one side feeling the soft hairs slide up against his cheek. He placed a puzzled look on his face as he nudged them and started to rub in cheek in circles against the pale thigh. "Come on Sasuke, you know what I'm waiting to hear." He pressed closer the thigh and turned his head so that his mouth was faced in the direction of the lovely piece of engorged flesh, and his eyes were locked with Sasuke's. Blinking his eyes at the emotion stripped Sasuke, he pouted. "All it takes Sasuke," he took a breath and slowing opened his mouth and blew. "Is just for you to ask, no. Now you need to beg for it now."

The cold air did wonders the Sasuke's libido.

"…Nar…uto…ugh…NO just…just, finish it." Moving ninja-fast (A/N: Cause' that's what they are…right?) Naruto gripped Sasuke blood-red member and squeezed painful.

"No Sasuke, not until you say it." He brushed his head against the thigh and blew again. "Come on Sasuke…beg for me…" Pausing for a few seconds, Naruto stopped and waited for a reaction.

"Hello? …Sasuke?!"

**XSXNX**

Sasuke didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit _at all_. He already said that he would protect the Dobe and there cubs, kits, whatever. He would provide food and a den, so why was Naruto still trying to prove that he was the dominate one?

'Because,' rang the coming voice in his head. 'To him the dominate-male role is still up for grabs.'

'But, I already confessed to him that I wanted him to have our kits, ("Cubs." Hoshi corrected.) and he fucking agreed! So how ca-'

'Sasuke,' Interrupted Hoshi. 'Logic may, and most likely will work when you apply it to everything in life. But when it comes to instincts, and especially mating, only muscle memory can be held too as truth. So in other words, he may know you are dominate, and you may know you're dominate, but the truth of the matter is, you aren't. So fuck him and get it over with, cause' there is plenty of time later. You know, when our bitch is swollen with cubs, then he can pleasure us orally, bet you never thought of that huh?' Hoshi asked smugly.

"Hello?...Sasuke?

Shocking him out of the mental conversation he was having with Hoshi, Sasuke pounced.

…to keep you all satisfied till later…

-wingedspiral…

Just kidding….O.O ;

**XSXNX**

"Hey…what the hell? Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto was confused, he knew Sasuke was horny and he knew he still ached…but what the hell?

"Hey Dobe, pay attention to me…you, are mine. And no one else's."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Shut up Dobe, I am in charge and you are going to learn that right now!" Tackling him to the floor Sasuke pushed Naruto face down in the cushions that were prearranged before they got here. And with no preparation at all he entered. Pushing his way in past all that tight pulsing ring of muscles. Tired of all the antics of teasing, he thrust, relentlessly pounding into the writhing and moaning mate beneath him.

Nothing but the tight feeling of surrounding him filtered in.

Nothing.

**XSXNX**

Done, so tired…must sleep, and I know that this chapter isn't up to par, but I'm sorry. I'm one of those Authoresses that write when it has the itchy creative feeling, and tend to NOT plan and plot the story out.


End file.
